Naomily Forever (Working Title)
by katprescottyoucanbemypyjamas
Summary: Picking up after Skins Fire, Emily has moved back to England and is with Naomi in hospital. Effy has gone to jail and Emily visits her occasionally. Naomily together face the challenge of cancer while still madly in love. What does the future hold for these two (and effy)? Takes place in the normal Skins Universe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Winter**

I wrapped my arms around her as I began to quietly weep. I held her head against my chest. Peering through the window I could see Effy crying as well, standing like that for a while consumed by her emotions. I laid my head on Naomi's weak chest holding on as my eyes closed. Slowly I drifted off wishing that this was a dream and I could just go back to reality. Yet I couldn't dream I had to face the reality, my girlfriend was sick, very sick at that. Squeezing I tried to stop the tears from coming out of my eyes. At the same time I refused to open them because of what lay in front of the dark shelter they provided. Her hand held mine as I felt the cold fluid running through her IV into her veins. If only I could be them going inside her, I would go fight these monsters destroying my true love, my one and only 'lobster' Naomi Campbell. Peering outside I saw Effy walk away, I was mad at her but at least now I was with Naomi. Reflecting on my actions I felt a bit bad for the way I acted towards her because she had just done what her friend wanted her to. They've been best friends for a while now so I can understand it I suppose. At the same time Naomi and I have been together since college back at Roundview. I've loved her ever since, even before that, although it has been harder lately since I went to New York to work on my photography. Now I've decided to stay here to be with Naomi, she's more important than my work. Sadly lately I don't know what's happened to her between the careless drinking, smoking and lack of motivation. I see that she wants to be a comedian but perhaps this experience has opened her eyes about life. She's just so much better than that; it's not what she's meant to do. I'm also starting to realize that I too need to find a new vocation because photography may be my passion but it doesn't pay too well. I look over at Naomi, she's changed so much even from the last time I saw her. Back in college Naomi had bright blonde hair cut to a shorter length. I remember her vibrant blue eyes drawing me in to her. She made some mistakes but we all do and our love is stronger than that. Last time I saw her she looked like herself, with her long now brown hair. Her eyes still shined, they were my stars. The only part of her completely unaffected by the treatment, they were like a look into my Naomi. Looking up I saw her eyes shut, feeling her breathing wondering what she was dreaming off. Holding her I firmly held my eyes closed starting to drift off as well. Thinking of Naomi, our relationship, I drifted off into a somewhat comfortable slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

**The End of Winter**

Looking at the clock I saw it was nearly half eight, I lifted my head to see her in what looked like a deep sleep. Raising my hand I stroked her delicate face then touched what was left of her once long flowing brown hair. The girl I saw before me was a ghost of my girlfriend, with her pale face and lifeless lips. Seeing her made me want to curl up under a big blanket and just cry for hours. I knew I couldn't do that because I had to be her with her helping her through this, she couldn't do it alone. Now I was all she had since Effy was sent to prison for a few months. I carefully detached myself from her, quietly opened then closed the door and went to go get a coffee. I stood in front of the machine as it dispensed my steaming beverage. A nurse came up next to me

"Hi" She smiled, the smile nurses must have to give to all these sad people here

"Hey" I gave my best half smile I could

The machine beeped to tell me my coffee was finished. I cautiously picked up the steaming cup then went to put in some milk and sugar.

"Bye" I softly muttered to the nurse as I walked back to the room

Inside I sat on the chair in the corner of the room, blowing on my coffee as I watched her sleep. So peacefully I thought, but I couldn't feel the pain she was in, the pain I would do anything to take away from her. Finally I took the first sip sitting back gripping the cup as if my life depended on it. After a few minutes the doctor walked in. An older gray-haired gentleman, he wore the standard white lab coat over his sweater and slacks.

"Hello how is she today?"

"Well she hasn't woken up yet so I'm not sure"

"We're going to be doing the next round of chemotherapy today which will be in just a couple hours. It's best to wake her up now so she can prepare."

"Uh yeah, yeah I will of course doctor"

"Alright then, I'll see you in a bit"

"Thanks"

I sighed, getting up to put my coffee down, I placed it on the table and went over to her bed. Laying down I wrapped my left arm over her body holding her then I leaned over to kiss her cold cheek.

"Wake up Naomi" I whispered into her ear

Groaning she stirred ever so slightly turning towards me. She stretched out her arms then put them around me.

"Mornin' Ems"

She uttered then opened her blue eyes, I smiled because they were the one thing left of my Naomi. Bright as the sky I stared into them for a minute as I held her face in my hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Eh y'know pretty shit but hey that's usual these days" She leaned over to kiss my forehead as I frowned, faced with the reality in front of me.

"Doctor said you have chemo in a few hours"

"Yep woo!" She sighed sarcastically

I held her hand in mine running my fingers over the tape that held the tubes in her. I looked up at her eyes that were watching my fingers, I could see the sadness but also the love that she had. I leaned up to kiss her faded lips still holding her hand.

"I love you, I really really do"

"I love you to Emsy" She managed her best smile

"Are you hungry?"

"No not really, a bit nauseous actually"

"I think you should eat something babe"

"Alright I'll try can you go ask the nurse about getting some breakfast?"

"Yep I'll be right back"

I slowly let go of her hand placing back on the white sheets. Outside I went to the nurses counter.

"Hi um can we get some breakfast in Naomi's room?"

"Certainly I'll call the cafeteria and have them bring up two trays. Should only be a bit."

"Thank you"

Turning back around I smiled then went back to the room. Naomi lay there staring off into space as I found her to be doing a lot lately, I could tell she was probably thinking. She reached for my hand weakly pulling me back to her.

"Nurse said breakfast should be up soon"

"Thank you Emily" She leaned over to kiss my cheek

"Anything for you"

"Wanna watch the telly?"

"Sure I'll turn it on for you"

Flipping through the channels we hopelessly search for an even slightly decent programme to watch, yet our search yielded nothing. A few minutes later one of the cafeteria workers walked in with two trays, placing them on the movable table.

"Thank you"

"Enjoy" She said before exiting as she shut the door.

"Alright let's see what we have here. Ah well we've got some eggs, bacon, cold cereal, milk and juice."

"Okay I'll have some eggs first I 'spose"

She took the remote adjusting her bed so she sat upright. I moved the table so it was in front of her where she could reach the food.

"Need help?"

"I think I can manage Ems"

"Just tell me if you need anything I'll eat my breakfast"

Using all my power I slide the chair over next to her bed, taking my tray in my lap. I began eating but saw her struggling to cut up her eggs. Knowing she hated to ask for help I just reached over took the fork and knife then cut up the eggs before handing the fork back.

"Thanks Ems" She smiled weakly

"Don't be afraid to ask for help, nothing wrong with it"

"Yep" She slightly blushed, proceeding to eat the eggs

I ate my breakfast almost used to the hospital food by now. It was tolerable and knowing I was with Naomi made it not matter at all. I crunched my cereal while looking at her eating the egg, smiling because it was good she was eating, looking a bit more alive I suppose. We watched the morning news silently except for the sounds from eating. She slurped her juice as she always does, knowing it annoys me yet today I giggled because just little things like that made me see my Naomi. She giggled along with me, even smiling just the slightest bit for the first time in a while. Reaching over I took her hand in mine then kissed her cheek which felt like ice on my warm lips. Eyeing the clock I saw it was already almost ten, barely an hour before she would be swept away taken from me to her worst nightmare. Me, left to worry about her hoping that the terrible treatment she has to face would actually be worthwhile. We sat like that for a while, holding hands, half listening to the news anchor on the little telly the room had. She sighed and leaned back into the hospital bed.

"Think I'm done with breakfast Ems"

"Okay I'll move away the table, was it good?"

"Was fine y'know usual"

"Yeah how do you feel?"

"For the moment I'm alright thanks babe"

"I'm glad" I smiled over at her because I really was happy that she wasn't feeling sick to her stomach as she had often been lately

"Yup, come over here" She reached for my hand pulling me in to her side.

Taking the blanket I went under them with her, rubbing my feet against her leg. She laughed just a little at the tickling she felt, I smiled hearing her laugh. Leaning over she placed her lips on mine kissing me gently yet behind the gentleness I could feel the heat resonating between us. Carefully I wrapped my arms around her neck moving myself closer to her. Now I parted my lips ever so slightly as her tongue entered we both let out a low moan. Grabbing what was left of her hair I pulled it wary of the fact that it was quite delicate. Slowly I slipped my hand under her hospital gown, trailing it done the length of her stomach feeling her shiver the slightest bit. Bringing my hand up, I ran it around her breasts then tugged on them lightly. Hearing her moans I knew I must be doing something right. My hand then traveled down touching her thighs proceeding to go between them. Finally, I slid two fingers inside leisurely massaging her clit as my breathing grew deeper. Curling my fingers minutely her body jerked into me, getting in-sync with me. I moved them in and out at a speed just slow enough to drive her mad.

"Ems—oh jesus—oh OH yeah mm"

Hardly able to speak she managed a couple of understandable words. Quickening my pace, the only sounds I could hear were moans growing in volume until finally they evened out while she squeezed her eyes shut. Removing myself from her I brought my hand towards my body feeling her wetness against me. Opening her eyes she rested on me trying to catch her breath. My lips found hers, staying together for a while. Coming back to reality I checked the clock seeing it was already a quarter past ten.

"Babe you've got chemo at 11:00"

"Mmhmm yeah Ems" She sighed making me feel bad for reminding her of the reality we had just escaped for a moment.

"Sorry Naoms" I scowled a little entwining my fingers in hers

We stayed like that for around a half hour; she rested her eyes with my head on her chest. The door creaked open as one of the nurses walked in.

"Hello Naomi, I'm here to get you ready then bring you to your chemotherapy"

Naomi's eyes opened as I brought myself up, her hand still in mine. I store into her bright blue eyes seeing the saddest that tore me up inside. She sat up letting out an audible deep breath.

"Alright" She gradually made her way to her feet then held onto her IV stand beginning to roll it

I got up, going along with them down the hall to the room that held all patients currently undergoing chemotherapy. Reaching the room the nurse held the door for us as we entering sitting down in two free seats. Observing the room I saw an old man who seemed to be dozing off. In one of the corners there was a middle-aged woman lying on her husband. The tears in her eyes were visible even from my seat. As the medicine went into her arm it's like I could feel that pain just by seeing her. The nurse brought over a clear bag with a large yellow label containing a biohazard symbol along with 'chemotherapy' printed on it containing a warning about the contents. She hung the bag over one of the free hooks at the top of Naomi's IV stand. Taking the plastic tubing she attached it first to the bag then into one of the little tubes in Naomi's arm which led to her veins. Touching the buttons next to the screen on the little machine the nurse programed the fluids.

"All set to go, should be a few hours just relax"

"Thank you nurse" I managed the best smile I could to thank her

"I'll be back to check on you in a while"

Naomi nodded her head; I could see how much she was hurting. Unable to speak I just gripped her free hand in mine.

"Fuck" She uttered through clenched teeth

"I'm right here Naoms. I've got you." I kissed her forehead trying to reassure her

The beginning was always the worst before she got used to the liquid flowing into her. After around a half hour I felt her easing a bit, then she at last opened her eyes. Letting out a huge sigh she looked at me, I gave her hand a little squeeze smiling.

"I'm so glad you're here Emily but I'm sorry you have to see me like this" She looked down, ashamed

"I love you and this certainly cannot change that" I kissed her affirming my statement

"I love you too Ems, more than anything" Seeing the sincerity my eyes watered a tad

I moved over while she delicately placed her head on my shoulder. There was a telly in the room so we turned our attention to that using it as a distraction to pass the time.

The nurse came round to check on her after an hour or so. She checked the IV tubes to make sure everything was flowing correctly, carefully inspecting the line.

"How are you doing Naomi? Is there anything I can do for ya?" The nurse smiled and I managed to half-smile back while grasping the cold hand of my girlfriend

"Thanks I'm fine Nancy" Naomi replied with the most cheerful face she could manage under her current condition

"Right then, just let me know if ya need something I'll be at the station" She smiled and returned to her usual post

Looking over it seemed as though Naomi had faded, her face looked pale while her eyes appeared as though the color had been washed out of them. I could tell she was hurting so I decided not to pester her because I knew that would just make things worse even possibly leading to an argument, which was the last thing we needed right now. Instead I moved my chair closer to hers, positioning myself so she could lean her head on my shoulder. Reaching over I grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two of us as I closed my eyes to escape from my reality for a while.

* * *

"Right, looks like we're all done here then" Startled I wake up to the nurse Nancy removing the empty bag of chemotherapy from the hook atop her IV stand.

"Great thanks" Naomi drowsily responds with her eyes half-open, yet I can still see the pain within them.

"You're free to go dear" Nancy brightly smiles revealing the wrinkles in her forehead

"Back to my room you mean" Sarcastically Naomi replies and I kiss her cheek because with that comment I see my real Naomi, just for a few seconds even.

"What's that for now Ems?" Naomi haphazardly remarks, I squeeze her good hand rubbing my thumb over her bony knuckles

"Ready babe?" I hold her hand, supporting her as she gets up and we head back to her room

Walking down the hall we pass a few older people bald, due to the treatment I'm sure. Along with the patients are their families of course. Looking into the rooms I can see a few people sitting at the bedside of their loved ones. Some are resting, others are crying, and I even see one person who is pacing back and forth in the off-white hospital room. I scowl a little at the sad scenes in front of my eyes, but focus back on the woman seemingly supported by me. Sometimes I forget that I'm shorter because she's grown so weak that she appears smaller, this thought saddens me and I shake it off as we finally reach her room near the end of the hallway illuminated by the fluorescent lights which feel like they are burning holes in my back. Finally we reach her bedside where the sheets look new, clean.

"Easy now" I hold her as she lowers onto the mattress, seeing her discomfort as she slowly reaches the pillow

"Thanks Em, I love you" With her head falling into the pillow Naomi shuts her eyes

"Your lips look dry babe" Over on the nightstand I take her chap stick, opening it and twisting before applying it to her lips. Once I'm finish I put the tube back then bend down to kiss her newly moisturized lips yet she does not utter a word, but I cannot blame her because I know she feels awful after her treatment.

Glancing over at the clock it's about half one and I take out my phone to check my schedule for anything I needed to do today. I found that I needed to call my former boss in New York City to see how things were going since I left just a few months ago.


	3. Chapter 2

Before discovering that Naomi was sick I was doing an internship as a photographer for a magazine in New York City which I started last year. Upon learning of Naomi's illness I quit the internship and returned to England to be with Naomi. I gave the decision no second thought because I knew it was what I had to do, it was what I want to do. The only thing I wish I could change is that I wish I could have known earlier because then I would have been able to be here for the beginning. Instead I arrived to find Naomi with short, thinning hair already starting her chemotherapy. At first I blamed Effy, since she hadn't told me but now I'm just grateful to be here with Naomi while Effy's sitting in jail facing her consequences. She had been sentenced to eight months in jail just last month, I was there in the courtroom as the judge banged her gavel after reading the sentence. Now she only has around five months left on her sentence. When I went to visit her last week she seemed to be doing fine, though she is Effy so I hope that really is true. I told her how Naomi was doing and she told me about the people she had met in prison.

"You know Em, I even tried out your team once in here" Smirking she looked at me with her shining blue eyes

"What? You did not you silly cow, liar!" Laughing I scoffed at her attempt to be funny

"No, I'm serious Emily, my first cellmate she was a total lesbian and I needed someone to touch my fanny before spiderwebs started to grow. She was quite fit anyway, muscular arms, shoulder-length brown hair, perky tits, so I thought I'm here so why the hell not?" Effy was serious and I nearly spit my drink at this admission

"You're totally screwing with me here Eff, now come on" I was pretty sure that if she was a lesbian I of all people would have known by now

"Why haven't you mentioned that before?"

"Dunno, I just thought I'd keep it to myself for a while y'know, to think about it" She looked down at her nails then back up to me with that terrible smirk. I've thought about Effy before, she just seemed so straight, dick-obsessed, always with a new guy every time I came to visit.

"I mean Ems like think about it, men have just gotten me in trouble up to this point. I mean shite that's why I'm bloody here right now" Effy seemed to be trying to be honest with me here so I reached out my hand which she took and I squeezed hers while managing a half-smile.

"Now Eff you know prison can change people so don't go making any crazy decisions while you're in here yeah? Just think about things and you can decide whatever you want once you get out okay?" I squeezed her hand more watching as she took in my words

"Right yeah of course, man Ems what would I do without ya?" Effy perks up a bit

"So tell me Eff, are there any new hot women here?" We both giggle a bit

"Hmm…yeah I wanna say there's definitely a few" She winks and I playfully hit her hand

"AFTERNOON VISITING HOURS ARE NOW OVER, PLEASE SAY GOODBYE" The intercom announces so I get up from my seat. I wrap my arms around her just above the waist and she hugs me back.

"Bye, I'll be back soon yeah?" I quietly whisper into her ear

"Cheers Em" She releases me and I wave as I walk away to exit the building

* * *

"C'mere Ems" Sleepily Naomi calls me over

"One sec babe" I set myself a reminder for later to call my former boss and lay my phone on the nightstand before I get into bed next to Naomi.

Naomi turns over and hangs a thin arm over me as I settle my body into hers. No matter how much she weighs or what condition she may be in, we always seem to fit together perfectly. I sigh quietly as I shut my eyes holding onto her cold hand that lies against my stomach.

"Don't feel so good Em" Naomi's voice breaks a little as she utters these words

"Do you need the bedpan Naoms?" My eyes still closed I ask her

"Mm just—m-m-move it over" Struggling to get her words out I get up and grab the plastic receptacle from across the room, placing it on her bedside table.

It looks as though she tried to say something but was unable to do so. I lay back down on the bed and turn towards her, reaching over I stroke her hair then her cheek, bringing my hand down I hold the back of her neck softly. Sinking my head into the pillow I face my love and watch as she breathes, I am thankful for every breath. I drift to sleep with my hand still holding the back of her neck.

* * *

"Knock knock" A new nurse taps on the wooden door that was left ajar while we were asleep. I open my eyes and look over to find a different nurse than the one we saw this morning.

"You two missed lunch but I thought you might be hungry so I had 'em send up something for yas" The nurse smiled warmly and I managed the best smile I could after just waking up.

"Thank you that was sweet of you" I try not to mumble but don't achieve my goal very well

"I'll just set it here then, enjoy girls" The nurse puts the two brownish red trays down on the wooden tray table near the wall where the door is.

I get up to move the tray table closer to the bed, the wheels squeak against the white tile floors. Taking the covers off I look to see what's for lunch, soup, sandwich, and some vegetables to go with it.

"Looks good Naoms, sandwich with soup and veggies, do you feel like eating babe?"

"Just a bit I think I can handle" Her eyes are barely open as she answers, I move the tray table a little closer and move all covers to the side

"Right well it's here if you want it, do you need some help?" I pick up my sandwich and take a bite tasting the familiar turkey, cheese, lettuce and tomato the hospital serves at least once a week

Naomi reaches over picking up a piece of broccoli, slowly bringing it to her mouth she chews at a slow pace with a look on her face that suggests that a lot of work goes into eating even a single piece of broccoli. She reaches for the spoon but I see her hand shaking a bit so I silently take the silver spoon from her, dipping it into the warm liquid I carefully bring the utensil up to her mouth as she sips the soup emptying the spoon.

"Good babe?" I question looking at her beautiful, but tired face

"Mhm ch-cheers" Naomi manages to get a word out and I kiss her lips, warm from the soup. They remain closed as I do so which makes me frown just a little.

"How are you feeling Naoms?" Looking down at her pale face, she doesn't look too well and my brain fills with worries about my love

"Eh, pretty shit honestly, bit nauseous actually"

"Do you want any more of your lunch?"

"Bit more soup so there's something in my stomach I 'spose"

I reach for the spoon, as I do so I can see her sink just a little. She feels frustrated that it's harder for her to do things I know that, but I try my best to make her feel 'normal' if that even exists anymore for us.

"Done babe?" After a few spoons it seems as though she's had enough, I wish she would eat more but I know I can't force her

"Yeah" Weakly she replies and her head drops into the pillow

She shuts her eyes as I sit to finish my lunch. I turn the TV on and lower the volume so I don't disturb her slumber. After sitting around for a few hours watching useless talk shows my phone buzzes reminding me to call my old boss. Carefully opening the door I walk out into the nearly empty hallway. I scroll to her contact and press 'call'. The line rings a few times before she finally picks up.

"Emily! How've you been? We miss ya!" Excitedly she greets me and I half-smile to myself

"I'm fine thanks, so how is everything there?" I felt bad that I had to leave but at the same time I don't regret it because I get to be with Naomi

"It's good, you're job here if you ever want to come back to it just so you know"

"Thanks, that's sweet of you but I don't think I'll be coming back there anytime soon, sorry"

"Right well of course, how's your girlfriend doing?"

"She's doing better, but still not well"

"Emily! Emily!" Naomi weakly calls me, seemingly having woken up

"I-I'm sorry Sarah but I have to go, it was good talking to you. Call me if there's ever anything I can do for you"

"That's okay Emily, I will, I hope your girlfriend gets better, take care, bye"

I hang up the phone as I rush into the room.

"Naomi what's wrong babe" I approach the side of her bed and place my hands over her forehead and cheek

"I-I didn't know where you were, I'm sorry I just don't feel well" The pitch of her voice increases, her face turns light red and I see a few tears slowly roll down her face, my heart aches at the sight

"You feel warm, do you want me to get the nurse?" The tears continue to fall and she struggles to get any clear words out so I open the door and call for the nurse

"Nurse! Nurse! Can you come here please?" One of the nurses gets up from behind the counter and walks over to our room

"Yes, oh Naomi what's wrong love?"

"She doesn't feel well I'm afraid, can you make sure everything's okay?"

"'Course dear, let me take her temperature"

She takes out her thermometer and sticks it under Naomi's tongue, after a minute or so it beeps

"37.5, that's high but not really a fever, does it hurt anywhere Naomi?"

She nods her head weakly and points to her lower abdomen.

"I can give her a pill for her pain and that should help, I'll be right back"

The nurse goes behind the station and comes back with a white pill in a little plastic cup.

"Thank you nurse"

She returns to her station and I fill Naomi's cup with water from the pitcher

"Okay Naoms this should make it better"

She shakily lifts her head and opens her mouth. I place the pill on her tongue and carefully pour water into her mouth making sure I don't pour too much. I place her cup back at her bedside, Naomi lays her head back down and I stroke her thin brown hair.

After a half hour or so she opens her eyes looking tired but in less pain than before.

"How're you feeling babe?" She feels a little cooler as I place my palm on her forehead

"A bit better" She musters something of a half-smile

"Good I'm so glad" I smile back at her

"Dinner, two trays!" A cafeteria worker places both of our dinners on the tray table

"Thanks" I utter as she leaves and I bring the table closer to the bed

"Chicken with carrots and peas Naoms, plus a few biscuits" I tell her what's for dinner as I remove the cover and steam rises from the food

"I'll take the biscuits" She sits up in her bed

"Naoms you need to eat real food too" I scowl a little

"Fine then I can do it myself" She reaches for her fork and picks up a carrot then pops it into her mouth

I move my chair over and find something for us to watch on the TV as we eat. We both eat and I finish my dinner but she's still eating. I get up from my chair and sit on the other side of her bed.

"I think I'm done, it was good I guess" Naomi reaches for the biscuits and pushes away her tray which is about three-quarters empty

"Naoms do you feel like taking a shower tonight?"

"Hm, as long as you join me" She leans over to kiss me and her lips feel warm against mine

"Of course babe, do you want to go now?" I lean back in but this time we both open our lips and our tongues tangled together

"Yeah—mm—I think so" She replies as I tease her with my lips

"Right, then let's go" I get up and walk to the other side of the bed, assisting her just a little we walk into the bathroom.

I turn the shower on so that it's just the right temperature. Back in the room I grab a fresh gown for her along with a pair of her underwear. Then I take a pair of pajamas out of my bag plus a pair of my underwear, they contain thin stripes surrounded by lace with a light pink bow in front and I know they're one of Naomi's favorite pair. As I picl them up I bite my lip then hurry back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Okay I got you a new gown, let me help you take that one off" I place the garments on a shelf in the bathroom and remove the loose dotted gown from her thin frame

"Thanks" She unsteadily reaches over and removes my top then leaves in on the floor

I unbutton and unzip my jeans, after throwing them on the floor I place my hands behind her neck then she tilts her head down to kiss me with her hands now wrapped around my waist holding onto my hips. She bites my bottom lip a little and I moan.

"Shower, now" I gasp, Naomi reaches her arms around me and unhooks my bra though she struggles to do so. I pull down her underwear and remove my own. She steps into the shower first then I do, as I close the curtain the warm water hits my back.

I reach for the bottle of shampoo and squeeze some into my hands. Standing on my toes I massage the floral smelling liquid into her short brown hair then I shampoo my own hair. We stand under the stream of water, facing each other she passionately crashes her lips against mine then tangles our tongues together. I take a breath of air then place my mouth on her nipples flicking my tongue back and forth as they grow harder. Naomi moans audibly as I move my hand lower between her hips, taking my index finger I brush it against her clitoris, then I curl my finger slightly.

"Em—yeah oh god" Naomi barely gets a word out as I stick my tongue in her mouth she lowers her hand and holds my clitoris between two of her fingers. We both moan while we finger each other under the running water. Naomi screams and her fingers lock up just as I join her.

"Fuck—Naomi" Breathing heavily we press our lips together, eyes closed, our foreheads touch.

Once we open our eyes I squeeze body wash into my hands then lather it all over Naomi's body, making sure to rub it in adequately. She does the same to me and we rinse ourselves off. I condition her hair then my own. Finally, we're down with our shower and I grab a towel then wrap it around her body helping dry her off. I reach for her underwear and hold them for her to step into. She puts on her gown and I start to get dressed.

"Nice Ems" Naomi runs her hands along the lace edges of my panties, I smirk because I knew she loves them

"Thanks babe" I pull on my shirt and pants then collect our dirty clothes as we exit the bathroom

Naomi lays down on the bed and I place the clothes on top of the dresser on the other side of the room. I go over and lie down next to her on my side. Naomi lies on her back and I wrap one arm around her waist. We watch television for a few hours only exchanging a few words. Naomi falls asleep first and I drift to sleep soon after.


End file.
